Nate x Eddie Stuff
by fireemblemfan020
Summary: In this lovely world, Eddie is infatuated heavily with Nate. While Bear is gone from town, Eddie's love only seems to grow causing him to make choice that he can't take back.


This was originally gonna be a much longer story featuring some sex scenes and whatnot, but I decided to upload this as it is now and see how I did. But don't worry there will be more added soon, I'll probably delete this and re-add with the new content or something.

This is a Yo-Kai Watch fanfiction using the characters Nate and Eddie(their english dub name). I will be honest, I have watched the show in a long time and I don't plan on rewatching it anytime soon so the characters might not be accurate portrayals, but hopefully I didn't stray too far.

"Nate..." Eddie kept lightly moaning his name to over and over. Eddie's privates began to tighten his underwear make it hard for the 9th grader to sit.

It was a normal gym class session, the class was in the outdoor field on a nice sunny day, and Eddie couldn't stop staring at Nate. This was a common thing for a while now. Nate had no clue what he was doing, but Eddie would always trick himself into thinking that Nate would carefully choose his underwear for maximum sex appeal. His cute children's briefs, always poking out from the top of the shorts. Eddie only knowing it's true power from the lockerroom where Nate's bubble butt is perfectly complimented. To Eddie, those briefs were a blessing in the locker room and a curse on the field. Puberty is what a lot of the kids in school called a "bitch". Eddie could never prevent the tent that always gets pitched in his pants every gym class, at least not by himself. The trio, Nate, Bear, and him, eould usually cover up each other when one or more of had to reposition their member, however, Bear was out of town with his family and Nate was busy impressing girls the only way Nate knows how, by making a fool out of himself.

He let out a deep sigh. "...How am I going to deal with this by myself?"

Lately, Eddie has begun to feel ignored before when Bear was around things were fine, he just kept it to himself, and Bear was around to keep him company. But now he feels like his frustration is going to just keep growing and growing like the problem in his gym shorts if keeps staring at Nate's. Eddie looked away trying to hopefully calm it down.

"Ugh. I need to go somewhere with this."

He heads over to his gym teacher in order to be excused to use the restroom and sprints in that direction.

As he walks into the bathroom he checks every stall running into the one furthest in the room. He locks the door, and immediately drops his pants and underwear. He closes his eyes and begins to grab a hold of his erect member, the warmth from his hands sends a nice sensation to his body.

A lustful moan escape his body.

He strokes tugging on his meat back and forth. His left hand begins reach for his nipple and he pinches it.

"AH!...SO GOOD!" The panting increases more and more with the moans becoming frequent as well.

He slid the bathroom stall door he was leaning onto the floor which coldness gave him a slight shiver. He took off his shorts and underwear completely and threw them to the side of the stall and continued to masturbate.

His free hand began shifting from his nipple to his anus and began to insert a finger.

His heart beating almost out of his chest, mixed in with the euphoric pleasure that was masturbation caused something he's experienced quite a few times already, an orgasm, and for the exact same reason too...

"NA~ATE!"

Heavy breathing followed after strings of cum shoot from Eddie's erection.

After gym class

The experience from the bathroom left him tired and groggy so walking home would be a chore. Normally he would get sent a ride home, but Eddie loves to walk home with Nate and just talk with one of his best friends.

But for the past few days, that might not be the case cause Nate seemed much more interested in walking with the girls.

"Hey buddy, I think really impressed those girls during gym." Nate was bragging with a large grin on his face.

"Oh! By the way, where did you go during gym?" asked Nate.

"It's none of your business," replied Eddie. "I'm pretty sure your girlfriends are looking for you anyway."

"You really think one of them could be my girlfriend?!" He asked excitedly.

Eddie looked slightly irritated. "Are you ser-

"Whatever, you can go back to those girls if you want." Peeved, Eddie angrily walks off.

Too busy giggling to himself, Nate doesn't notice Eddie was already halfway down the street.

"Wait up!" Nate screamed chasing after Eddie, who seemed to walk faster the closer Nate got.

Finally catching up with Eddie, Nare exhaustedly asked the question. "Wanna...walk home...together?"

"S-sure...but only if you promise to buy me some candy on the way." He began to blush a little.

"You know I only have so much money from my allowance left and I'm trying to save up."

"You didn't have to leave me behind, you know." said Nate.

"I just...thought you were taking to long. That's all." said Eddie.

"Is that really all? I'm starting to think there's more going on. Nate suddenly has an idea and smirks.

"You...just want to hurry and get to my house already!

"Well, nobody is home, so I guess you come over for an unannounced playdate." Nate eagerly grabs his friends hand and he pulls him.

It was as if Eddie had went back to the good old days. When Nate wasn't obssesed over girls and the two would hang out all the time with Bear, just as friends before things got...complicated.

"This is nice." Eddie muttered.

Nate nods his head in agreement. "You're right, school has been kicking both of our butts, so we never get to chill."

"Only your butt gets kicked by school. Unlike you, I've been thinking about advanced classes, there's a good chance I'd get in." Eddie replies.

Nate expression began to sadden a little. "Oh...ok...well, as long as we can still hang out then I guess would still be alright."

"Sure." Eddie half-heartedly responded.

A question into Eddie's head. "Have your ever kissed any of those girls, like Katie?" Embarrassed Eddie covered his mouth.

The question surprised Nate. "HUH?! Where did that come from? Why are you so interested in those girls and me?"

Eddie didn't answer.

Nate let out a deep sigh. "If you must know, I haven't. At least not yet. I've never kissed anyone before.

Silence followed as the two as they finished their walk home.

Reaching his house, Nate eagerly opened up the front door and gestured Eddie to follow him inside, however Eddie didn'f follow. His heart was pounding. Entering his house gave all sorts of wrong ideas and the feelings returned stirring more emotions. In truth, Eddie had been thinking about this the entire walk home.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked while smirking.

"Any last-minute regrets?" He chuckled.

"Yeah actually," Eddie mumbled.

"I have one...request," said Eddie.

Nate bent forward a little be at e same height as his shorter friend.

"Request away."

"Could you turn you face to the side?"

"Okay."

Was Nate always this unassuming and dense? His cheek turned and his guard lowered.

Eddie took a hesitant step, eyes closed, towards Nate and lightly puckered his lips.

Confused, Nate turns to Eddie. "Um, how long is this gonna--"

Cut off by an unexpected kiss to the lips, a slight spark was felt by the both of them.

"T-T-T-THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN," Eddie exclaimed. Frightened and shocked he ran away with incredible speed.

"What just happened?" Nate asked himself, lightly touching his lip.

Eddie took off without a second thought. Leaving his confused friend at his front door.


End file.
